


Lonely Souls in a Hotel Room

by Diary



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Hotel Room Setting, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Season/Series 04, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at how Cyrus and Michael's second trip to the hotel room might have gone. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Souls in a Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Scandal.

Reaching over, Michael carefully undoes Cyrus’s tie. “You aren’t going to run off, again, are you? The first time, I admit, I should have told you before we started, but now-” He tosses the tie aside.

Shaking his head, Cyrus answers, “No. Uh-” Taking a breath, he blurts out, “One man. That’s how many I’ve been with. When I was much younger, I did some things with a friend, but actual sex, there’s only been one.”

Giving him a thoughtful look, Michael nods. Reaching down, he lifts Cyrus’s hand up and looks at the ring. “And you married him. Is he the only one ever?”

“No. I was in the closet. Married to a woman for sixteen years.”

“Long time,” Michael comments. Reaching around, he pulls Cyrus’s wallet out of his pocket, and at Cyrus’s protesting noise, says, “No services, yet. Your money is safe.”

Opening it, he looks down at the pictures of James and Ella. “Oh,” he softly says. “She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. Ella. Ella Beene-Novak.”

“How old is she, now?”

“She just turned four.”

Setting the wallet down, Michael pulls him over to the bed and down onto it. “My parents suck. I haven’t seen or talked to them in years. They’re part of the reason I started this. It’d be nice if sex could always be about either fun without messy emotions or genuine love. That isn’t the world we live in.”

“You’re lonely, and you have a human desire for physical closeness. With your daughter in the picture, you have fewer options than some men do. I’m clean, Cyrus, and I always insist on condoms. I don’t want potential employers to know some of the things I’ve done.”

Linking his fingers through Cyrus’s and scooting closer, he says, “Complete honesty: I think it’s sweet you’ve only fully been with one man. Romantic. It might be awkward, but I’ll happily take awkward over certain things that experience can bring. We can take this slow, and if you don’t like something, all you have to do is tell me.”

“What about you?”

“Well, with you, I’d probably tell you,” Michael answers. “Some clients, you don’t ever want to do that.”

“No,” Cyrus firmly says. “Not probably. I- I can rationalise paying for it, but I can’t do something that- make someone do something they don’t want in bed.”

Letting out a soft sound, Michael nods. Turning Cyrus’s head, he kisses him. “Okay. If something doesn’t work for me, I’ll tell you.”

Standing, he guides Cyrus up and, reaching for Cyrus’s belt and his own tie, kisses him.

…

When it’s over, Cyrus looks over at his wallet and starts to get up.

Michael snakes an arm around him. “If you have to get home because of Ella, I won’t stop you. Otherwise, stay. I really like morning sex. And even as a kid, I slept easier with a warm body beside me. I’d probably be that type of person even if my parents had been different, but maybe insisting a two-year-old be a man when he had a bad dream and refusing to even let him have a nightlight isn’t the best way to create a healthy adult who can deal when there isn’t anyone.”

Cyrus settles one hand in Michael’s hair and the other on his arm. “Ella slept with us a few times, but I think that was more for James’s sake than hers. She- she’s only slept with me once. She has a Winnie-the-Pooh nightlight, but some nights, she has the nanny leave it off.”

Tentatively, Michael asks, “Why isn’t he in the picture?”

“Carjacking,” Cyrus tonelessly answers. “What makes it worse is that things had gotten bad between us. He wanted to leave, I was desperate for him not to, and I can’t know, can never know for sure, but that night, we both cried, and if he had made it back, there might have been a chance. I don’t know. All I know is that I’d rather have him away from me but alive and have to deal with custody arguments than this.”

Kissing his shoulder, Michael wraps tighter around him.     


End file.
